GoodBye
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: They say "time flies" but in Mary's case, time wasn't going fast enough. The pain was brutal, torturous, allowing her to remember her moments before she was cast aflame. All the things she did, thinking back wondering where things went wrong. Her dreams were simple, but as we all learn the hard way, nothing is without consequences.


Goodbye

 **Author Notes: Ok this is Mako! And do you remember the Mary one shot i did awhile back? Well this one shot right here was what it was Supposed to be.**

 **Bbut apparently late night typing tends to make me feel motivated to make new stories entirely. So yes the titles not very creative but feh! Sue me(don't really I'm poor) I don't own Ib. And enjoy!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _'It hurts, oh god make it stop! Daddy! Someone! HELP ME!'_ It came fast and furious. When the blonde painting was caught up in the flames of the lighter, The entire room burned with great intensity. **"AHHHHHH!"** The fire licked it's way across the oils and paints on the canvas, thereby scorching Mary's body as well.

It was instant and infinite to the girl. The raw heat searing through her skin, torching her bones. It was worse then one of the storys' she read. This was real, she was in pain, she was burning. It scared her, knowing that she was dying and couldn't do anything to stop it.

 _Her mind flashes through the events of today. Spying on the sweet, quiet girl with beautiful maroon eyes. Wanting ever so desperately to be her friend. And the tall, lanky lavender haired Garry, and how he was constantly helping Ib, protecting her. There was a connection between the two._

 _Like a brother and sister, a relationship similar yet stronger then Mary herself and the Lady in Red painting. It was clear to her, she wanted to go to the real world, and live as a real girl should._

 _Eating snacks, gazing and playing as snowflakes dance down the sky. It seemed perfect, a paradise where she could have a true family. One that wouldn't leave her alone. When she met them, it was startling to them of course. With all of the artwork trying to kill them(they called it playtime) the pair were on guard._

 _But Mary was the perfect actress, saying the right words, holding the best expressions, acting the victim. They bought it, and accepted her. She was glad. She almost felt bad that she had to kill one of them(preferably Garry) to reach the real world._

 _But she didn't think about morals, she never learned them to begin with. All she knew is she wanted to leave and she could. Although she gt close to Ib, being fast friends. Petting the bunny plushies in the room, knowing that in reality that they were her dolls. It didn't go unnoticed that Garry saw them for what they were._

 _He was becoming a threat, so when the vines of the canvas swooped through, she immediately grabbed Ib over to her side, separating him and her. They went off. In Ib's perspective it was to find some way to reunite with her kind, protective, if not cowardly hero. Mary i would do her best to occupy her new buddy as long as possible until Garry either went insane or got killed._

Garry and Ib stared in horror. Feeling deep sorrow and regret for their actions. This inferno tragedy they knew, would embed deep scars, even if it was to save their lives. Forever more they would remember the embers swaying and charring the one they thought was their friend, and turned out out to be their enemy.

Tears leaked from Ib's eyes, she never wanted this. She loved Mary almost as much as Garry. For the first time she was able to be herself, able to interact without the pressures of being a wealthy aristocrats daughter.

Garry felt bad, he was terrified of Mary, and though he tried his best to convince Ib otherwise, he himself felt strong guilt for having it come to this. When he learned of her true identity, he felt appalled and anger. He fought through psychotic dolls, poison and mental tricks from paintings to defend Ib against Mary's palette knife.

 _Mary was losing it. She wanted Ib to say that she would choose her over Garry. But was shocked to find that Ib would sacrifice herself for their happiness. She tried convincing her that They'd get out together. They pinky promised._

 _Things took an unexpected turn for the worse, when she heard from the Tattletale. Garry found her page in one of the artbooks. He was aware of her identity. He needed to be eliminated. Unaware that she was scaring Ib, and leaving her as she plotted his demise._

 _She took her anger out on a mannequin head that blocked Ib's way out. Muttering, imagining that it was the lavender haired boys head being stabbed. **"In my way. InmywayInmywayInmywayInmywayInmywayInmyway"** No one knew how long she stayed there, but you could still hear the swishing sound of her blade._

 _When the blue eyed girl came to her senses, she found herself alone. She searched, finding Ib ready to go down the staircase. Hurt...Mary felt hurt, they promised, they pinky swore to stay together. And in her eyes Ib was breaking that promise, feeling inferior to Garry._

 _She pushed her to the wall, ready to end her life, because she was something Mary could never truly have. **"IBBBBBBBBBBB!"** She felt a force barrel into her and she falls to the floor. Losing her consciousness, doing what she could to hear the chat between the two._

Her time was almost gone, she felt the pain slowly nibbling itself away.

 _She found herself on her own again when she came to. She decided to search for her two mean friends. They can't leave now. She had to keep them here, so she could go outside to the true world._

 _She made her way to her father's sketchbook, his oldest and poorest drawings and sketches lived. It was a boring search, driving her more and more towards anger and hatred. She giggled slightly to herself when she saw them overlooking the toy box. Giving a teeny weeny push._

 _She too jumped in, frowning when she saw that they weren't there. 'They must've found the key.' She thought she hid that one really well. A pink key on top of the foot of a pink cat, upset that she had indeed found it missing. 'How'd they find it so fast?!'_

 _She ran up the stairs, panicking. Sweat was dripping down her back. They found it, arriving at her room. **"GET OUT! OUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!"** She couldn't take chances anymore, they had to die. Garry blocked her way from advancing to Ib. Recieving a cut on his palm, from deflecting her strikes._

 _He threw his lighter towards the brunette, Mary screeching in rage. **"NOOOOOOO!"** Feeling there was no other way out, Ib flicked the lighter and the flames spewed out. _

She transformed into ash, disappearing into the floor. Her painting was destroyed as was she. All she could think of in her final moments. _'I'm sorry Ib, Garry...Mary's been a bad girl.'_ Now realizing what she had done, seeing how selfish and bad she was. She was consumed by the Fabricated World.

She was jealous, she was envious. She was fake, much like the yellow roses she always loved and carried. They too turned to ash, fluttering in colors of silver, gray, black and white. Embracing the boy and girl whom she wanted to be with and friend so dearly.

The End

 **Author Notes: Yays it's done and this is what I was trying to do weeks ago~ This is what was supposed to be Mary's Unsparing Inferno. But eh what can you do.**

 **Ok so the sentences in italics if you're confused is more or so a flashback/past tense of what was happening before the fire to the canvas incident. Regular font is the present time. Of course bold is someone talking and the thoughts are italic with those little thingies at the end.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, faving, following and reviewing. Tchao for now~**


End file.
